


To Be Loved

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Ah this fic is a mess, EdgyTown AU, Fictional Books, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure how y'all will think of it but, I'm so tired but now......... I can rest knowing that THIS GODDAMN FIC IS DONE, Is my Magnum Opus, Kindergarteners, Kouhai @ Kyouya: NER D, Kyouya is a bean; protect him at all costs, Mess and All, More comfort though hha, To Be Loved AKA MATCHMAKER HIDEKI ON DECK, i'm so proud of it, this, this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: He works at a kindergarten and you're the owner of a cafe - you only meet sporadically but then your friend decides to buzz off and leave you with him.What happens then?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashimalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/gifts).



"Hey, you should really come over and help at the kindergarten someday."

 

The frazzled college student idly sips at a cup of coffee, an open notebook full of scribbled notes in his open hand.

 

You blink in surprise and put down a dirty mug into the sink, letting the leftover coffee slosh around. "Me? Hideki, I'm not sure I can manage that, with the cafe and all."

 

Hideki adjusts his glasses, still poring over his notes. "I know - but maybe just for one day? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt much, and you're customers will understand if you tell them you're on break."

 

He pushes the empty mug of coffee over your counter and you smile at him, out of neccesity. "Well, I was asking because I have a project - and, well - you know how busy the kindergarten is around this time." The corners of Hideki's lips quirk up into a sly smile. _Oh, he's planning something_. "Kyouya does like your company."

 

You flush. Kyouya, the kindergarten teacher who works near Haruka's pharmacy. Kyouya, the slightly gloomy man who always orders the darkest coffee. "He doesn't. He's grumpy whenever he comes in here."

 

"Oh, but he brightens up. He smiles a bit when you take his order and make small talk. I've seen him actually look less haggard after coffee breaks. " Hideki looks at you, somewhat pleadingly. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so you have some time to prepare."

 

Well, you could never turn down a call for help. And Hideki did say Kyouya would lighten up if he saw you. Maybe this was a chance for your and him to be better friends. _Friends_.

 

 _Oh_ , says that annoying voice in your head, _and he isn't bad looking_.

 

 _Shut up,_ you think to yourself. _This is just a favor for a friend. Just a favor from a friend, nothing more. No connections - maybe you can just think he's cute, and move on._

 

You didn't know it was going to be harder than that.

 

~

 

You go inside the kindergarten before anyone even arrives.

 

The place is quaint, with small colorful tables and small beanbag chairs. There's a board in the left side of the room, and a television mounted on the right. There are neatly organized boxes of toys labeled "plushies", "cars", "blocks", and so on. A bookshelf stands tall in another corner, filled with coloring books, storybooks, and workbooks.

 

You plop down on one of the beanbag chairs, ready to wait for Kyouya to enter the kindergarten - then you feel your phone buzz in your pocket.

 

You think it's just a message, so you ignore it, but the buzzing doesn't stop - you angrily fish it out of your pocket and let your finger hover over the reject button until you see who the caller is -

 

_Oh._

 

It was Hideki.

 

Feeling bad for your burst of anger, you pick up and greet him with a chirpy "Hello!"

 

"Ah, yeah, hi." The reception is unusually good for someone who says he's traveling. "Just wanted to check up on you. You sound really echoey."

 

"Oh, the place is empty." You wave your hand dismissively. "I came in early."

 

"Mmmmhmmm." Hideki clicks his tongue. There's the sound of chattering in the background. "Well, it's almost 9 AM. He comes in at that time."

 

"What time do the kids come in?"

 

"It depends," Hideki says, and you think you can hear him shrug. Can you even hear people shrug? "Some kids come in as late as 3 PM."

 

"Thanks, Hideki." There's moment of silence before you speak again. "I don't really know what to do."

 

Hideki sighs - the chattering grows louder. "Just be yourself. You know how kids are."

 

Yes, you do - you have a baby brother, well he's 9 years younger than you, but he was a pain when he was smaller. You weren't talking about the kids, though.

 

"I-I didn't mean the kids, Hideki," you stammer, hiding your face in your hand even though you know you're still alone.

 

Hideki is quiet for a few moments before gasping. "Oh. _Oh_. Oh, I see what you mean." He coughs. "I told you before, he likes being near you. My previous advice still stands. Just be you."

 

Your voice is small. "Okay. I'll see you soon?"

 

"Yeah. Seeya."

 

And then you hang up.

 

Just in the distance, there's a tall figure wearing a coat, walking towards the entrance - it must be Kyouya. You stand up quickly and brush off your dress, _make yourself presentable_.

 

Kyouya walks in the building and hangs up his coat, not once making eye contact with you. It's not until you cough awkwardly that Kyouya makes a strangled noise and turns to face you.

 

"Oh." He stares at you for a moment, lost for words. "Uh, hi there."

 

"Hello." _This is getting awkward fast_. "Uh, Hideki asked me if I could fill for him."

 

"Yeah, he told me." Is it just you, or does he look flustered? "You're here to help?"

 

You nod silently. "Except I… Have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

 

Kyouya chuckles, and your heart flutters at the sound. Oh no.

 

"When the kids come in, you'll see."

 

~

 

"Teacher Kyouya!"

 

A small girl with pigtails leaps into his arms as the other children fan out across the room, looking for a place to sit. You have to admit - the sight is cute.

 

Kyouya gives the girl a large hug, a slight smile on his face. "Tiffany, hello. It's been a while."

 

"Yes it has!" Tiffany bounces excitedly, pigtails bouncing along with her. Then her small eyes meet yours, and she frowns. "Teacher Kyouya, who's that?" Her voice lowers to a whisper but you can still hear her - "Is that your girlfriend?"

 

Kyouya splutters and you blush fiercely, fidgeting with your coat. He glances at you quickly before looking at Tiffany and shaking his head (and is that a blush on his face too?).

 

"No, she's just… A friend. She'll help me watch you guys today." At this, Tiffany gasps and squeals excitedly, chanting "A new friend! A new friend!"

 

Tiffany runs off to join the other kids in playing with some blocks, and Kyouya looks at you somewhat apologetically. "Sorry about Tiff. She assumes a lot."

 

"Tiff?" You smile at the nickname. "That's cute, and it's okay."

 

Kyouya smiles gently and walks his way up to the front of the class, making all the kids stop playing and find some place to sit down. They all look up at him expectantly, young eyes wide.

 

"Did you all bring your crayons today?" he asks, and the children all nod. You hold your mouth to your lips in an attempt to stifle a giggle. He looked so damn cute with the kids.

 

"Good, because -" And then he meets your eyes and falters, the gears in his head turning. "Because we're all going to welcome a new friend."

 

You point to yourself and he nods. You shake your head furiously but he still nods.

 

You can't really say no, can you?

 

Somewhat awkwardly, you walk to the front of the class and feel 12 pairs of curious eyes on you. You wave slightly and give the kids a big smile. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all! My name is..."

 

~

 

Kyouya notices it when you come in the next day.

 

Hideki's already called him to inform him that he was already back and since he isn't busy, on call to work at the kindergarten.

 

But you come in - well, you come in late, but you come in anyway - your arms full of cookie boxes and juice. You smile at him widely and say, in a loud voice, " _Hey guys! I brought snacks_!"

 

The children scramble towards you (but form a line when you tut disapprovingly), and you start distributing the cookies and juice to them. A small child, a boy named Jas, asks for two because his friend is too shy to line up. Kyouya sees you smile at him, just like a mother would, and give him what he asked.

 

Kyouya just… well, he stares, watching you treat the kids with such care and love, laughing and smiling with them, and he imagines you as a mother, with children of your own.

 

They would be blessed to have a mother like you.

 

A few minutes later, the children are quietly sitting down, munching on their food, and you sit down next to him, still holding cookies and juice.

 

"You have extras," he says, a little bit surprised, and you shrug.

 

"I just thought." You give him the cookies and juice and he doesn't even complain. "To celebrate me getting along with you."

 

_Me getting along with her…?_

 

You seem to notice the look on his face. "You're so grumpy whenever you come in and order coffee from the cafe." You idly munch on a cookie, looking at a little girl - Nica - run around and nearly drop her snacks. "I thought we'd never be friends."

 

Kyouya hums and opens the bottle of juice, peering into it - "Apple juice."

 

"What? They ran out of orange, and I don't think they would've liked orange juice." You push the last piece of your cookie into your mouth, chewing thoughtfully - "Should I come back tomorrow?"

 

 _Yes_ , is the first thought that comes into his head, but he thinks about it - he can't burden you with having to help him.

 

So he says, "No, I can call Hideki to help me. I think he's free anyway."

 

Was that disappointment on your face? "Okay, but make sure to stop by the cafe tomorrow."

 

Kyouya hums again, and takes a swig of the apple juice. He hesitates before saying the words he really wants to say, but they fall out anyway.

 

"Or - or maybe I can ask Hideki if he's available. If not, I can text you if you want to come over." Was he blushing? His face was warm, so he probably was. How embarrassing… "I don't want to disrupt your cafe."

 

You giggle, and wave your hand dismissively. "It's fine. Besides, I won't be here the whole day. You're pretty capable."

 

 _I'm capable, sure… but being around you…_ "Alright, it's settled then. Can I give you my number? I did say I would text you if Hideki isn't available."

 

You fish your phone out of your pocket, handing to him. "Go wild, Kyo."

 

That stops him, and he freezes, his finger hovering over the screen. "Kyo?"

 

"Yeah, Kyo," you say. You gather your empty box of cookies and place it to one side, all while Kyouya just stares, incredulous. "What? You call Tiffany 'Tiff'. I should be able to have the same privileges."

 

"Kyo…" He tests the nickname. Then he blushes and looks down to the floor. "I like it."

 

And now you're the one staring at him, your face also turning quite pink. Your mouth forms a small 'O' shape and Kyouya can't help but think “ _She's cute”_ … "Really? Gosh, I - I was just kidding."

 

"You can keep calling me that." Kyouya takes another sip of the juice. "I don't mind. Seriously."

 

"You don't?" you ask, and he nods, punching in his number into your phone. He gives it back to you and then you nod, putting it back into your pocket.

 

"Well, that's good, because your name on my phone is 'Kyo' now."

 

~

 

Kyouya doesn't text you.

 

"Here's your order, Takeru!" you chirp, handing him a cup of coffee. Takeru smiles brightly at you, just like the sun, taking the drink from your hands and leaving the store.

 

The cafe is slow today, with only a handful of customers coming in to order and nobody coming to stay inside. You sigh and rest your chin on your hand, your eyes locked firmly to the door just in case someone came in.

 

You can't help but remember what Kyouya said yesterday, about how he didn't mind the nickname, and you smile fondly. He wasn't so grumpy, it just came with the job... kids did get hard to handle sometimes.

 

You're lost in thought, idly waiting at the counter, until a soft 'ding' alerts you to a customer - you straighten yourself up and brush off your pink smock, ready to greet them, but then you stop when you see who it is.

 

"Hey there." Kyouya sits down on one of the counter chairs, bundled up in a thick coat. "The usual, please."

 

"Uh - I-" You're at a loss for words. "Hi there."

 

Kyouya chuckles, leaning over the counter slightly. "Suprised to see me?"

 

You cough and turn around to prepare his coffee, too embarrased to look him the face. "Kinda. You - you didn't text."

 

"Hideki was there, so…" You can hear Kyouya mimic you, coughing awkwardly. "I didn't want to bother you."

 

You press a button and listen to the coffee machine whir and buzz. "The cafe isn't busy today." Another button and the coffee pours out into a whitewashed cup. "But I understand."

 

Kyouya stays silent as you slide the coffee cup towards him, peeking into the cup quietly. _This is getting awkward._

 

"So…" You wiped down the counter with a wet cloth, hoping Kyouya wasn't looking at you and your poor attempts at communication. "Any new books you've been reading?"

 

Kyouya looks up at you from his cup of coffee. "Aside from math textbooks?" He sets the cup down. "Well, there's this one book…"

 

Is he blushing? He's blushing. "Come on, Kyouya, spill the beans," you say, leaning over the counter. "Don't be shy, we all read weird books." Then you frown. "And not like that."

 

He stays silent before averting his eyes, mumbling into his cup. " _To Be Loved_."

 

 _To Be Loved_? You search your mind for anything about the book, and when it comes to you - _oh my god_ \- you burst into a fit of giggles, and Kyouya goes red as a tomato, ashamed.

 

" _To Be Loved_?" You wheeze. "Are you kidding me? That's one of the best romance books I've ever read!" You lean on the counter for support, your face also quite red. "I love that book! Gosh, the ending was amazing…"

 

Kyouya looks up again, his eyes filled with something you can't pinpoint. "I haven't finished the book yet."

 

"Oh." You clasp your hands to your mouth. _Don't spoil him - don't tell him that they finally confessed after such a long time that even nobody thought they would ever be together_ \-  "Okay, I won't spoil you. I've finished the book, so I know almost everything."

 

"…Almost everything?" Kyouya gives the cup back to you and you notice it's still not finished. "You said you finished it."

 

You walk over to the sink and place the cup there. "Well, I say finished, but there's an epilogue. And now that you say you're reading it…" You stand at the counter again and put your chin in both your hands, gazing into his eyes. "I'll wait until you get there."

 

"You will?" Kyouya leans in closer, his face at least 5 inches away from yours. "I'm at Chapter 15."

 

You hum, trying to hide the stupid look on your face because he is literally just there, and he could totally make a move - "Well the end's at Chapter 20, so you're pretty close."

 

Kyouya smiles, and it's a sight to behold. He slides some money across the counter and stands up to leave, still smiling. "I'll update you when I get there."

 

You smile back, though it's a bit strained. "Yeah, sure."

 

_Goddammit, do something!_

 

Do what? You shake your head, watching him leave. You want to stop him from leaving, you want to tell him something, but the words don't really want to leave your lips.

 

_Admit it, you think he's attractive._

 

And? What is that supposed to do with anything?

 

_Everything! Just ask him out._

 

You can't do that, he'd think you weird.

 

 _Just do it. You never know where it might lead, and_ -

 

"Kyouya, wait!"

 

Kyouya turns around, wrapping his coat tightly around his shoulders, and regards you silently. He cocks his head to the side - "Yes?"

 

"I - um, well, I -" _Spit it out_! "When you finish the book… You owe me a date."

 

Kyouya flushes, and he clutches his sleeves in slight embarrasment. "A date."

 

"Yeah, a date."

 

He stays silent for a few moments, as if pondering his decision. He then gazes into your eyes, and then there it is again - that look in eyes that you can't decipher.

 

"It's a deal."

 

He walks out without another word, leaving you in the cafe, somewhat confused but a bit giddy.

 

You can't help but pump your fist in victory.

 

Score.

 

~

 

"You did _what_ now?"

 

You giggled as you skipped around the now-empty cafe, picking up empty plates and cups that customers had left behind. "I asked him on a date!"

 

Hideki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You seriously did."

 

"Yeah, nothing romantic or anything." You leaned over to pick up a fallen napkin, putting the dishes on a cart. "We're just gonna talk about life, and books. Just casual friend stuff."

 

"Mhhm." Hideki raises an eyebrow at you, his arms crossed against his chest. "When is it?"

 

"Oh, I actually have no idea," you hum, and push back a chair into its proper place, smiling while you did it. "I told him it would be when he finished the book."

 

"You don't mean _To Be Loved_ , do you?" Hideki shakes his head and chuckles, but he seems sincere, not teasing. "Gosh."

 

"But - I swear I don't like him like that!" you say. Trying to defend yourself is futile though, especially when Hideki is looking at you like you've just made a miracle happen. "It'll just be a book date. Right here. In the cafe. Nothing like what you're thinking right now."

 

Hideki smirks at you and sets his bag down on an empty table. "The look on your face says otherwise."

 

"I've only known him personally for a few days -" Your face is warm and you wipe down a table with a cloth a bit too angrily, making the base shake. "That isn't enough for me to like him."

 

"Kyouya is a slow reader, y'know," Hideki supplies, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose. "And he's busy a lot. It would take him a long time to finish it. And that's enough time for you to know him better."

 

And then it hits you, like a pile of bricks.

 

"You're trying to set me up with him, aren't you?"

 

Hideki holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm doing no such thing."

 

You laugh and throw your cloth right at him, hitting him square in the face. Hideki only laughs, peeling the wet rag from his face - "I swear! I just asked for help."

 

"Is 'ask for help' code for 'get Kyouya a girlfriend'?" You giggle, snatching the washcloth from his hands.

 

"Maybe." Hideki smiles up at you, his eyes mischievous, and you resist the urge to just smack him upside the face. "Don't give me that look."

 

You narrow your eyes. "What look?"

 

" _That_ look."

 

"I'm allowed to give you whatever look I please," you huff, walking over to the counter and rinsing off the washcloth. You can hear Hideki laugh and you sigh. "Seriously! Stop matchmaking! That's Ai's job."

 

"I do what I want." Hideki stands, brushing off the dirt from his sleeves. "I guess I'll go home now. It's actually really late. You should go home too."

 

"Yeah, yeah." You wave your hand dismissively. "I'll be done in a bit."

 

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

 

You look up and meet Hideki's eyes, and his are filled with concern. "You wouldn't want Kyouya worrying about you."

 

He leaves, and you're alone.

 

No, you wouldn't.

 

~

 

"Kyouya!"

 

You rush in the kindergarten, breathless, arms full of plastic bags. Kyouya regards you silently, nodding his head at you over a cup of coffee.

 

"You aren't late." He sets the cup down while you place the plastic bags on the small tables. "In fact, you're early."

 

"Thanks, Captain Kyo-bvious," you sigh, plopping down onto a random beanbag. _I wanted to see you_. "I just wanted to get here before the kids did."

 

"You'e got an hour, then," Kyouya says, pushing the empty cup to the edge of the table. He leans back in his chair, somewhat leisurely, and looks you right in the eye. Unlike the other times you've visited, he doesn't seem so shy anymore - unless you count the slight blush on his face.

 

You lean back on the beanbag - and like the idiot you are, forget that it's a beanbag made for children and fall, and _ow_ , your head hurts - there's a trickle of liquid running down your neck but you ignore it, it must be sweat -

 

"You okay?" You can hear Kyouya move to look at you, and you raise your hands.

 

"Yes - I mean my head hurts, but - no - yes I'm fine." You wave your arms in surrender. "I can stay like this." A shuffling noise, as if Kyouya's debating whether to leave you like that or stand up and help you. "So… about _To Be Loved_ …"

 

Kyouya sighs. Damn, you wish you weren't looking at the ceiling. "I'm at Chapter 18."

 

"And?" You click your tongue, not bothering to even move. This was actually quite comfortable. "What do you think? About the art gallery date?"

 

"Bit tacky, I suppose." Kyouya exhales, and there's the sound of two hands rubbing together. "He could have taken her to a restaurant."

 

Oh, that was it. You push yourself up, ignoring the throbbing pain at the back of your head. "Excuse me? That was the best one!"

 

"Well, the best one was the cafe date," he argues, then frowns at you. "Are you sure you're okay? You took quite the fall there."

 

"Yeah -" You wince. That hurt more than usual. "I'm fine."

 

"Let me see it."

 

"No, no no no, you don't need to -" But he's already standing up, making his way over to the bean bag you've haphazardly placed yourself on - "Kyouya, I swear, I'm fine."

 

Kyouya clicks his tongue, mimicking you, and kneels behind you, brushing your hair away with a gentleness you never knew he really had. "You're bleeding - shoot."

 

"I am?" You raise your hand to the back of your head, and your fingertips come back stained red. "Oh - oh dear." You take in a shuddering breath. God. "Is it serious?"

 

"No, it looks shallow -" Kyouya inhales deeply. "I'll call Haruka."

 

"Okay." Your voice is small. "Are you calling him now?"

 

Instead of a reply, you hear him muttering to himself while waiting for Haruka to pick up. "God, I should've changed the floor to carpet. I knew this was a bad decision - and now somebody's hurt. Hello?"

 

"Hey, Kyouya!" Haruka's voice is muffled, but you can hear him anyway. "Aren't you at the kindergarten working? Why'd you call me?"

 

"Uh, somebody got hurt." Kyouya paces so that you can see him clearly, the worry evident in his eyes. "Can you come over here?"

 

"Now that you mention it, I'm coming right now, actually." Kyouya's gaze moves from you to the clear class wall of the kindergarten, and although you want to see you dare not move your head. "Can you see me?"

 

"Crystal clear," Kyouya says, and snaps his phone shut. Oh, my God. He still uses a flip phone.

 

"I knew you were an old man," you chuckle, and he glares at you. "What? A flip phone? Seriously?"

 

He shushes you, and you stifle a giggle. "You won't get away with this."

 

The doors open and Haruka strides in. He moves into your line of sight and smiles at you gently, carrying a small kit in his right hand. "Hello there."

 

"Hi," you greet, and Haruka moves to kneel behind you. Unlike Kyouya, his touches are more experimental and inspecting, not fleeting and scared, scared to break you.

 

"Oh, that's okay," Haruka mutters, and there's a click. His kit. "I just have to clean this up, disinfect it, and put a bandage on it. You should be fine by tomorrow."

 

Kyouya looks at him, a silent "thank you" coming through from his eyes. "Should I change the floor to carpet?"

 

"I wouldn't say carpet, maybe…" Haruka dabs at the wound with a cotton ball, and you hiss. "Sorry about that. I'd say rubber."

 

"Rubber," Kyouya says, and Haruka makes a "mmm-hmm!" noise. "Okay. I'll be sure to talk to Reiji tomorrow, maybe close for a few days."

 

Haruka murmurs assent, pressing gauze to the wound. You wince and Kyouya's gaze flickers to you - for a moment you think you can see that same undecipherable look again, but as soon as you see it, it's gone.

 

"Kyouya, wouldn't the parents complain?" You rub your arms nervously, feeling Haruka wrap the bandage around your head. "I mean, you are a teacher."

 

"Yes, but if he says it's for safety reasons then they have no reason to." Haruka secures the bandage in place and then smiles at you, quite proud of himself. "In a sense, you getting hurt did help a bit."

 

"Don't laugh at me," you say, and Haruka gives a hearty chuckle. "Is that it?"

 

"Yeah, it should be. You can take it off tomorrow, but no baths today."

 

"What about using a shower cap?" You quirk an eyebrow at him.

 

Haruka smiles. "You're smart." He waves at Kyouya, who nods at him. "I'll see you tomorrow? At the gallery?"

 

_Gallery? What gallery?_

 

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it," Kyouya says, and then he groans. "I actually don't really want to go."

 

"Come on, Kyouya," Haruka nudges him with his arm. "You don't want to go because you don't have a date, don't you?"

 

"That's not true," Kyouya grumbles, blushing red. "I'm going, date or no date."

 

"Whatever the case -" Haruka picks up the kit and brushes himself off - "I'll see you there."

 

He walks out the door, humming a cheery little ditty. Kyouya glances at his watch.

 

"Three minutes until the kids get here," he mutters, and then looks at you. You can actually see the worry in his eyes now. It's stupidly cute. "I think you should go home."

 

"Pfft." You wave your hand. "It's okay, it's just a little wound."

 

"That's why." Kyouya's still gazing into your eyes, and you've just realized - that you really can't look away now. "I'll call you tomorrow if I need you."

 

And there it is, you've done it, you went there and you blew it - you see him, worrying about you, when a week ago he would've never done such a thing. You see his eyes and you just curse yourself for being so stupid -

 

You've fallen for him, haven't you?

 

You've fallen for the way he glances at you, for how much he treats the kids like they were his own, for the way he smiles at you and at them.

 

Your own words come back to bite you - _No connections_ , you'd told yourself, _Just being helpful_.

 

"Uh - " Good God, you had to look away otherwise you'd never be able to leave - "You know what? Sure, I'll go. But, um…" You gesture to the plastic bags. "Those are for the kids."

 

"Thank you." And then he crosses the line you just drew with a rock a while ago and holds your hand, his gaze - fond? "You should go."

 

You push yourself up and whisper a small "okay"; scurrying to the door and stumbling into the cold January air.

 

You don't notice that when you leave, Kyouya is still looking at you.

 

~

 

He texts you just hours after you leave and the kids are having their snacks.

 

_Hey, I have a favor to ask of you._

 

Your reply is quick.

**Shoot.**

 

His reply isn't as quick.

 

His hands shake and he has to set down the phone for a moment, to _think_ , because even though he's got a teacher's degree and it's kind of his job to know everything, he has no idea what to do.

**Kyo?**

 

_Yeah, sorry. Kids pulled me away for a second there._

 

God, he hates how he has to lie to you because he wants to save his own skin.

 

 _Would you…_ He pauses, trying to find out a way to phrase it. Does he go straight to the point? Does he leave you hanging?

 

He's hastily backspacing when you send him another text.

**Is this about the gallery?**

 

_Yes_

 

He doesn't even bother to use punctuation. You're onto him.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand you need a date.**

 

Kyouya splutters, and is suddenly glad the kids are busy with their food and chit-chat. _No, that's not what this is about._

 

 **Of course it is.** He can practically see you rolling your eyes at him. **Haruka was all over you about it yesterday**

 

 _Yes, but also no_. He rubs the bridge of his nose. _I was just wondering if you could come with me._

 

 **To the gallery??????????** And then a string of confused emoticons come after. **Me??? I don't know, it looks like you were invited**

 

 _It doesn't have to be a date._ Kyouya exhales and glances at the children - good, still quite busy. _You could just go as yourself, and we could talk._

 

He's left hanging for a few moments, which is good because he needs to think - what does he do if you say no? Does he go there alone? It wouldn't be so bad, he would have some quiet - _I mean, you don't really have to go_

 

 **no no no i'm going** Your reply is hasty and quick. **what time tomorrow**

 

_You're not using punctuation._

 

And Kyouya can just see you rolling your eyes. **i just jumped out of bed ok tell me what time it is**

 

Kyouya can't hide his laugh while he types it out.

 

~

 

"Kyouya! It's so good to see you again."

 

Viktor pulls him into a tight hug, and Kyouya squirms out of it. "Uh, yeah. It's good to see you too."

 

The gallery is filled with pictures of grand European landscapes and forests, but also oil paintings of the city skyline and bustling streets. Viktor calls the exhibit "Six Hours to a Second" - working alongside Touya and Soujiro, the two aspiring painters - a fitting name for a gallery full of oil paintings and pictures.

 

"No date, huh?" Viktor nudges Kyouya's side, and Kyouya clicks his tongue, glaring at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know you're busy with the kindergarten but y'know -" Viktor looks around, his red eyes narrowed - "You should probably get a girlfriend."

 

Kyouya stays quiet, his thoughts eventually slipping to you. You had received his texts yesterday, hadn't you? So you were supposed to come… Maybe you were late. You did have a penchant for being tardy.

 

"I closed the kindergarten for today - safety reasons." Kyouya nods politely at the young man who comes by, carrying a tray with glasses of champagne, and takes a flute. "I invited someone, but maybe she's late.."

 

" _She_? Oh, boy." Viktor smirks, his teeth glinting in the bright light. "You had a date and she isn't here yet? That's rough, buddy."

 

"It isn't. She gets late a lot," Kyouya says defensively, and Viktor makes a whooping noise.

 

"Oh, so you _know_ her!" Viktor smugly takes a sip from his flute of champagne. "How long have you been friends?"

 

"She works at the cafe." Kyouya follows suit, bringing the glass to his lips - he isn't much for drinking, but the drink is sweet anyway. "So just for a few weeks."

 

Viktor pats his shoulder affectionately - "Don't worry about it," he says - and walks off to Touya, who's standing in the corner with a tiger-print coat. 

 

Kyouya stares at the painting in front of him -  a landscape of a view from a balcony, the twinkling lights like stars just within reach - and it reminds him of you, because you're just like them, a star, within reach but maybe just too far for him.

 

You'd love this painting, if you were here.

 

"Kyo! Hey!"

 

He raises his hand in greeting, and opens his mouth to say a polite hi - and maybe a scolding for being quite late - but the words get stuck in his throat because - well, because you're gorgeous.

 

The dress you're wearing is long enough to be decent, but short enough to leave questions - a plain blue, with a lace jacket to hide the fact that it's - oh, it's a strapless dress. Your hair is done and you don't look anything like the girl he's seen the past few weeks.

 

"Kyouya?" Your heels click on the floor while you walk towards him, and you look vaguely concerned. "Are you okay? Hello? Earth to Kyouya. Kyouya!"

 

"Ah -" He blinks. "Yes, hello. Sorry, it's just…" His voice drops to a whisper. " _You look beautiful_."

 

"I took my sweet time," you say, but your face is slightly red and the smile on your face is bashful. "Sorry I'm late."

 

"It's nothing, I'm used to it," Kyouya smiles at you - God, it's hard not to stare - and takes another flute of champagne from the young man passing by. "This is for you."

 

You take it from his hands, but you don't sip - maybe you don't drink? Were you too awkward to do anything after what he had said? He hoped not.

 

You're silent for a few moments, looking at your heels, until you follow his gaze to the painting.

 

“ _Fingertips_ ," you read the title of the work from a plaque hanging from the side. "Oh, I know why it's called that."

 

"And why is it called that?" Kyouya takes another sip. It's nearly empty by now - he must be a stress drinker.

 

"Well, it's a guess, but…" Your fingertips reach out, almost brushing against the canvas. "You know how you always want to touch the stars? It's always your dream, no matter who you are. Being up high, you're so close to them, and…"

 

You take a sip of the champagne and gag a little. "I don't drink much. Anyway, you know you want to touch them - those lights on the buildings look like stars anyway, right? But you're just within reach, your _fingertips_  so close to them."

 

And that's when he realizes he's been staring at you talk, explain what you think about it, and it's not just because you're pretty - at this point, you're simply mesmerizing. Anything you do seems to draw him in.

 

"Kyouya?" You wave a hand in front of his face. "Did that make sense?"

 

"Yeah - yeah, it did." Kyouya shakes his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. "Perfect sense, actually."

 

From the corner of his eye he can see Viktor - the red-haired crusader - pulling himself away from a conversation with a blonde and striding towards him. Kyouya internally sighs, preparing for the worst.

 

"Hello, Kyouya!" Viktor pats him on the shoulder again, and then his gaze moves to you. "Is this the friend?"

 

"Yes, hi!" You reach out your hand to shake Viktor's, and he takes it a bit too eagerly. "I am the friend, in case you were wondering. You must be Viktor?"

 

Viktor hums. "Yes, I am Viktor. Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

 

"Very much!" You smile at him warmly and Kyouya gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like a storm brewing. "I like this piece especially. _Fingertips_. It's very sentimental."

 

"It isn't mine, per se, but it is a great work," Viktor's arm snakes around your waist and Kyouya has to back away before he wants to sock Viktor in his perfect face - you look too enraptured by the painting to notice, or you simply think of it as a gesture between friends. "It's Touya's painting, so all the credit should go to him."

 

"Well, tell him 'thank you', from me." Your gaze is firmly locked onto the canvas. "Are you in a relationship, Mr. Viktor? These paintings seem to really evoke the want to be in one."

 

"That's a good observation, but no, not yet." Viktor lets out a dry chuckle. "Must be because of my frivoulous traveling - so my relationship is with my work. And you?"

 

"I wish," you mutter, and Kyouya's chest clenches. "Must be because of my job, too. I know too many people."

 

"You're the lady running the cafe, right? I've never been there," Viktor says, smirking. "I should visit sometime."

 

You turn to look at Viktor, and your face is so close to his. Kyouya takes a deep breath - calm down, calm down, what are you getting so worked up about? She's not even your girl -

 

_But you want her to be your girl._

 

He wants you to be his, so he never has to feel like he has to pry you from another man's hands and say he was just being protective, because friends don't do that. He wants you to be his because you've grown on him, tardiness and all because you're so _you_. He wants you to be his and he wants to be yours, like it was all meant to be.

 

"Tell me what you want, and maybe I'll prepare it for you," you whisper, and then gasp, your face turning almost as red as Viktor's hair.

 

"Oh my God. Uh, this is awkward -" You wriggle out of his grasp and back away a bit; Kyouya sighs in relief. "I'll, uh, go and look at the other works."

 

Viktor smiles slyly, looking right at Kyouya. "No worries. Go right ahead."

 

"Thanks," you say meekly, and then tap Kyouya's arm. "Uh, Kyo? Can we go?"

 

He smiles at you, his chest filling with fondness. "Sure."

 

You pull him into one corner of the showroom, away from Viktor. As soon as you're out of earshot you sigh, pressing a hand to your chest. "I never want to do that again. Ever. Good God, that was the most awkward ordeal I've ever had to go through."

 

"It showed." Kyouya brushed a strand of hair away from your face - on instinct, it was on instinct. "That didn't look fun."

 

"You're right about that," you grinned up at him. "I didn't know he was going to get that close to my face."

 

"You didn't complain when I did that," he said coyly, ignoring the stares of onlookers. You blushed and glared at him.

 

"That's because it was you."

 

~

 

He texts you.

 

It's a hurried message sent at exactly 7:58 PM, just before you're getting ready for bed.

 

_I just finished Chapter 19._

 

You smile at your phone and set down your own book - you're just halfway through the epilogue, and you're getting teary-eyed at how cute the ending is. **What's the last sentence?**

 

Kyouya's probably rolling his eyes. _Why are you asking me this?_

 

**I'm testing you. To see if you're actually reading or not.**

 

_The last sentence is dialogue._

 

**Yep :)**

 

He doesn't reply so you put your phone down and keep reading - _And we built a little house near the river where we first met, a manifestation of that feeling of home I always felt when we were there. A log cabin, cozy and warm, just big enough for the two of us_.

 

Your phone buzzes. _How about I just call you?_

 

Your palms sweat. What is he trying to do? **What do you mean????**

 

_Call you. So I can read the line out._

 

**I don't think you need to**

 

_You wanted proof, right?_

 

 **Well yeah, but not that proof.** Your face is really really warm right now, and you can't imagine him saying the lines from Chapter 19 that made your heart flutter when you read them - because you'd think he was saying them to you but it wouldn't be real. **You do you I guess**

 

And just then, your phone buzzes with a call.

 

"Kyo?"

 

"Hey there." His voice sounds tired, even though you assume he sleeps much later than you. "Are you reading too?"

 

"Yeah, I'm halfway through the epilogue," you say, flipping a page. Is he wearing pajamas right now? You hope he's wearing pajamas. Those dinosaur ones probably. "It's so cute. You should probably hurry up and read the rest."

 

"Well, you wanted proof, and I'm going to give it to you." Kyouya sighs, and for some reason it's a lovely sound. "Should I read it now?"

 

"I - I guess." You cover your face with your pillow, even though you don't really need to hide it. "Just get it over with."

 

"Well…" He coughs. The air turns dead silent before he whispers, breathy and exposed, like something you'd hear in the early hours of the morning. " _I want to build forever with you, if that's okay_."

 

He says it with such reverence and love that you have to bite back your own words because you want to say yes. You want to leap at him and say yes, because that's what you'd do. It's not the thoughts of the main character that you're thinking, it's yours.

 

But it's not real. It's not going to be real.

 

"Was that good enough?" His voice is still soft.

 

"Yeah, thank you." You say, your breath hot against your hand. "I think… you should sleep now."

 

"I should," he mumbles, and there's the sound of a book slamming shut. "Goodnight?"

 

It's not a greeting, it's a question, like he's almost afraid to hang up.

 

"Goodnight."

 

You hang up yourself.

 

This is dangerous business.

 

~

 

It's a rainy day.

 

Gloomy and dark; the cafe is dim, filled with the shine of twinkling fairy lights. You've closed it early in anticipation for your date - but damn it, it's going to be so much harder to go through now.

 

There's a lingering feeling of excitement, but the fear settles in your bones and stays there; it's the fear of rejection, or maybe the fear of embarrasing yourself in front of someone you have feelings for.

 

"Stay cool. Stay cool," you chant to yourself, fidgeting with the hem of your dress. You even bothered to dress up - your dress is the best one you have and you're wearing heels (heels!) - just to make yourself feel better.

 

 _But it's not a real date_ , you remind yourself. Nothing will happen, and you'll go back to being friends, with their own lives and - and their own loves.

 

God.

 

It's so difficult. And unfair.

 

Kyouya had texted a few days before. _i finished it_ , it read, a short message sent at 11 PM. _we can have that date now, if you like_

 

You didn't reply, because you would've said no.

 

The rain falls on the glass windows of the cafe - an unfamiliar sound, as you're more used to the sound of rain on a metal roof. Cars pass by, red lights barely visible in between the droplets. Lots of stores are closed today.

 

You wonder if he's actually coming, or if he's like you and trying to keep it off for as long as he can. You decide to think it's the latter. That would be much easier to deal with.

 

You're lost in your thoughts - they're muddled up, like dirty puddles where you can't see the sky - and then there's that ding again, and it feels like the air's been knocked out of your lungs.

 

It's him.

 

The scene is so familiar, except you decide not to be a dummy like you were the last time and greet him first.

 

"Hey, Kyo," you say, but it's strangled. "You finished the book, huh?"

 

He looks sharp for a book date, mostly because he's wearing a tie, but then again you've dressed up too. He's wearing the same coat he wore before, but he's also wearing a fond smile on his face. *That* fond smile.

 

"Hello," he greets, and you lean against the counter, your legs just a bit too tired for someone who never went anywhere. You blame it on the heels. "You look… uh…"

 

"Horrible? Messy?" You run a hand through your hair, and Kyouya chuckles. "Lay it on me."

 

"I was going to say _beautiful_ ," he says, moving closer to you. He peels off his coat and places it somewhat haphazardly on a random table.

 

You blush red, your gaze moving downward. He doesn't mean that, does he? You hope he doesn't mean it. An empty compliment would make you feel much better than a real one. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

 

Kyouya shrugs, leaning against the counter beside you. "I try."

 

"So…" You swallow thickly. "How'd you like the ending? I loved it, personally, but… I want to see how you think."

 

He locks eyes with you and you feel weak. You would've never felt like that before. "You go first."

 

"I cannot believe you." You pout at him, crossing your arms. "That's so childish!"

 

"I work with kids, it comes with the job." Kyouya laughs, throwing his head back. "Seriously."

 

You raise your hands in surrender, shaking your head in mock disappointment. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." You turn away from him, your eyes on the rainy street. "I thought it was wonderful."

 

"Is that all you can say?" Kyouya scoots closer, his elbow touching yours - and you don't flinch away. "You're no fun at all."

 

"I'm not a critic! I don't know how to do that thing critics do." Now you're taking initiative and moving closer and now your shoulders are touching. He doesn't seem to mind, which is cool, but your face is burning. "I liked it. End of story."

 

Kyouya sighs, but he's smiling. "My turn then." His gaze turns wistful, wishing for something he can't reach. "I liked it too… I wish I had that."

 

Oh. "You wish you had what?"

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but his voice dies in his throat. "I wish -" It's strangled - "I had someone to love."

 

His face is red and he isn't looking at you anymore, instead turning very interested in his shoes. You - you're lost, there's tears in your eyes - does he love someone else? Maybe. You hope not.

 

Hope's not enough.

 

"Uh, yeah." _Spit it out_. "You know what?" Time is slow. "Me too."

 

"Huh." It's said in a dismissive tone, but there's hurt in his eyes. What is he thinking? "Coincidence."

 

"Yeah." You don't want to talk anymore. "Coincidence."

 

Kyouya isn't speaking, you're not speaking, nobody's speaking and you feel like you've ruined it. You love him so much and you're not saying anything, why aren't you saying anything?

 

"Hey, uh, it's fine if you go." You wave your hand. "I'm just wasting your time anyway, and I guess you have work to do, so…" You drag out the 'o', and Kyouya stares at you, dumbfounded.

 

"What?" He's staring at it feels like there's two holes in your head. "You're the one that asked me to come over? Why are you asking me to leave?”

 

You don’t want your voice to rise to a shout, but it does and your yells echo around the empty café. “Because I’m wasting your time, okay?! You should just leave!”

 

“You’re not wasting my time!” Kyouya’s voice doesn’t waver. “You’re not, why -” He exhales sharply. “Why?”

 

“Because –“

 

“Please –“

 

And the tears start to slip out, because the you’re telling the man you love to leave – and for who’s safety? Yours – you don’t want your heart to get broken by his rejection – or his – so he doesn’t have to know anything and you can keep being friends, _friends_.

 

“Because –“

 

“Say something!”

 

There’s a flicker of hope in his eyes. But a flicker.

 

“Because _I love you_ , okay?!”

 

Silence. There’s only silence as you clasp your hands over your mouth in regret – why did you say that why did you say that _why_ –

 

You turn away and you walk, your feet are on autopilot. The door is just within reach, and you can just walk away and forget you ever talked – you can ignore him, never come to the kindergarten ever again – he’s not talking and that’s rejection, isn’t it? Your fingertips are just touching the handle and you can forget, but then –

 

Kyouya grabs your wrist, pulling you backwards, and you fall, and you fall right into his waiting arms.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Your tears soak into his shirt, and he places his face in your hair. Your scalp is damp and _oh, he’s crying too._

“No need to be sorry,” you mumble. Thinking straight isn’t something you can do right now. “I should be the one apologizing.”

 

Kyouya pulls away, his hands firm on your shoulders. He looks disheveled and conflicted – his eyes a swirling hurricane of emotions. “No, no, I…” He trails off, his voice growing soft. “Let me apologize first.”

 

“Why?” It’s a whisper. You don’t trust yourself enough to speak.

 

He leans his forehead against yours, his breath warm on your face, the tears still shining on his cheeks.

 

And Kyouya smiles and your whole world is fixed.

 

“Because I love you too.”

 

You can’t take it – you grab his tie and pull him forward so his lips are on yours, and then his hands are in your hair and you’re gripping his tie like it’s your lifeline (which it kind of is). You’re smiling so much your cheeks hurt and on instinct you pull on the tie; the kiss deepens and you totally did not intend that.

 

When you pull away his eyes have calmed, but they’re so full of love you have to resist kissing him again.

 

“Thank you,” he breathes, his hand on your cheek. “Thank you so much.”

 

“For what?” You hold his hand there, and the rain crashes outside.

 

“For showing me what it’s like to be loved.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_BONUS ENDING:_ **

 

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

 

“You know exactly what that was for!”

 

“I don’t regret it.”

 

“You will. Oh, you will.”

 

“You won’t if I kiss you again.”

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

"No it isn't."


End file.
